Foreign Exchange Students
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network School receives ten new students known as the Chan Clan, the children of the widowed detective, Charlie Chan. Everybody seems to love these new students so far and even seem to prefer them over some old friends they had known for much longer.


At school, Principal Skarr made an announcement about new foreign exchange students. "There will be foreign exchange students that will be staying with us here at Cartoon network School and I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors, that goes for you too, Nelsons."

"Well, if anyone's gonna show foreign exchange students around, it might as well be Mike," June said. "She used to be one, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Lu scoffed.

"I hope they're nice people." Dee Dee said.

"I hope they're hot babes." Eddy said.

"From what I hear, there's ten of them and they're all related." Mike said.

"Ten, huh?" Dee Dee asked. "That's almost... 100!"

"Almost?!" Dexter glared to her.

"And we're gonna be best friends forever!" Dee Dee announced.

"As long as Shovel Dork and his dorky crew don't get to them first." Abby said.

Eddy laughed. "You called Kevin a dork."

"Yeah, yeah." Abby nudged him.

"If Kevin or his friends do anything, we can just send them to Jo or my cousin Haley." Eddy suggested.

"ATTICA!" Cindy called before charging and then ran into the wall. "Owch..."

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Trying to be tough," Cindy smiled sheepishly. "I don't think it worked."

Kevin and his crew pointed and laughed at Cindy.

"You're such a dork, Dork." Kevin mocked.

"No, you're a dork, Shovel Head!" Cindy glared. "And your friends are dorks too!"

"You wanna say somethin', punk?" Lee cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah?!" Sugar also glared.

"We won't let you guys get anywhere near the foreign exchange students." Cindy promised.

Lee grabbed Cindy by her collar. "You gonna make us?"

Cindy gulped. "Well, not me personally... Heh..."

"Drop her, Kanker, or else." Mike threatened.

"You're not the boss of us, Mazinsky." Kevin retorted.

"Uh, she kinda is..." Cindy chuckled. "Mike's one of the most powerful people in the mortal realm."

"Aw, you're so cute when your life is in danger." Sugar mocked.

Cindy gulped in response.

"I asked nicely..." Mike said before her eyes glowed.

"So scary." Kevin mocked.

"Quit trying to scare us with that mumbo jumbo stuff!" May glared.

* * *

 ** _Five minutes later..._**

Mike saved Cindy and the bullies were weeping and miserable as they found out the hard way of messing with Mike Mazinsky or one of her friends.

* * *

We are then shown Drell as he watches this on his crystal ball.

"I should train the daughter of John and Miranda..." Drell said as he spread his fingertips through his long hair. "What do you think, Skippy?"

Skippy looked like he was dying as he was literally starving to death and had an empty bowl of food.

"Oh, that's right, you're hungry." Drell said before snapping his fingers and made a bowl of spaghetti appear so he could then give it to Skippy.

Skippy smiled wearily before quickly eating and gobbling down the food like an animal.

"So, you think I should train the daughter of John and Miranda?" Drell then asked.

Skippy gulped with wide eyes. **_'Miranda Wolfe?'_**

"Yes, you know, Michelene, James, and Jennifer's mother who died eight years ago." Drell reminded.

 ** _'Yes, I remember.'_** Skippy replied.

"I think I should train Michelene, or as she's known nowadays 'Mike'," Drell replied. "I don't understand why she doesn't like that name. It means 'brave warrior' in Miranda's pack. She confuses me sometimes."

Skippy was not listening, he just kept on eating.

* * *

 ** _Back at school..._**

"Ten exchange students, huh?" Cindy said as she sat in the library with Maxwell. "Ya think they're related?"

"I think so." Maxwell shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out..." Cindy shrugged. "I bet Mike should show 'em around, she's been an exchange student before, I hope it goes better than that girl Tokiko from Japan who wanted to learn how to be like an American girl, but in a bad way."

"Tokiko?" Maxwell asked.

"Duncan and Abby told me that she was in their class," Cindy said. "They had this weird experiment in science class and they had to fill out a scantron to find out who their soulmate was destined to be. This school's really weird."

"Eh, I like this school." Maxwell said.

"It's better than my old school, but some of the things that happen make me question my sanity." Cindy said.

"You should be grateful that you moved here and get to go on adventures." Maxwell replied.

"R-Right, adventures..." Cindy gulped.

"Aw, come on, Cin, adventures are fun..." Maxwell said, folding his arms. "I remember Gramps told us about the time that he saved the world when the aliens invaded."

"Well, I don't want to go on any more adventures," Cindy said. "I always get hurt."

"Aw, come on, Cin, adventures build character," Maxwell said. "i wish I could go on more like you."

"Wanna trade lives?" Cindy smirked.

Maxwell laughed to her as they sat together.

"I'm gonna go welcome the exchange students, you coming with?" Cindy stood up out of the table.

"No thanks, I got computer class; I'll see ya later." Maxwell stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"You're gonna ace that." Cindy smiled as she walked off.

Maxwell waved to her.


End file.
